


Talk So Pretty (And Love So Sweet)

by SereneCalamity



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And a belly button piercing, And cute socks and crop tops, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Boys In Love, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie in panties, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Jealousy, Lingerie, Mainly just Richie's trashmouth, Mutual Pining, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie centric, That's pretty much...All of it, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Eddie was going to kill him one day, in his lace and crop tops and knee high socks.





	Talk So Pretty (And Love So Sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I feel I've already written multiple fics about Richie being obsessed with how pretty Eddie is, and the thing is, I don't care. There shall be more! Anyway, here we go. This isn't edited yet, I'll get there at soooome point. Title comes from a slight twist on words from Teeth by 5 Seconds of Summer.  
Disclaimer: I do own the characters, or several things in canon would be different, or the title.

Richie Tozier pressed his lips together and lifted his eyes up to the ceiling, taking in a breath that was meant to be calming and then letting it out through his nose. It had been a long day at work—it had been a long _week_ at work, pulling eleven hour days rather than his usual eight—and he had a plan to come home and have some beers and smoke some weed and then hopefully chill out in front of the TV with a movie playing and Eddie Kaspbrak would be in a mood for a cuddle on the couch.

Now, he still wanted those things, but he wasn't sure if he could handle a cuddle on the couch with his roommate because Eddie was in the kitchen in a pair of soft grey socks that were pulled up over his knees, a pair of grey panties edged in soft purple lace and a cropped purple shirt that showed off the piercing in his belly button.

Eddie wore lace panties, and he wore adorable crop tops, and he wore knee high socks, and Richie had seen him in them on enough occasions to be _used_ to all of this—especially since he had found out about Eddie's aversion toward panties over boxers or briefs back when they were eighteen—but he wasn't. Maybe it was because he was head over heels in love with Eddie, maybe it was because he hadn't been laid in a while, either way, he really didn't want to think about it.

"Chee?" Eddie seemed to sense eyes on him and he turned around, seeing Richie standing in the hall just outside the doorway of the kitchen, and his eyes lit up, cheeks red from the heat of the steam coming up from the water that he was washing their dishes in. "I didn't know what time you would be home, and I couldn't be bothered cooking, so I figured we could just order takeout when you got here?" He flashed a smile before turning back around to keeping washing the dishes and Richie's eyes dropped to his ass before he felt a flash of guilt and he scrunched up his face, nose wrinkling and eyes squinting shut for a moment as his eyes dropped back to his best friends ass. He took in another deep breath and then plastered a smile on his face as he took a few steps forward and leaned his head against the door frame.

"You're gonna make someone an _excellent_ housewife one day, Eddiekins!" He sung out and he heard Eddie's huff and could visualize the way Eddie was rolling his eyes even though he wasn't turning around.

"That's a sexist term, Richie," he grumbled under his breath, probably sticking out his bottom lip in adorable pout and Richie dropped his bag down on the table and circled around it stand behind Eddie, smacking a loud, wet kiss to his cheek.

"Then you're gonna make someone an excellent house _husband_ one day!" He corrected himself, and Eddie rolled his eyes again as he looked back at Richie.

"Well, for now, I'm stuck with you, so pick up a cloth and dry the dishes down?" Eddie asked with an arched eyebrow and Richie nodded, going along with it, because he'd go along with _anything_ Eddie asked, and he was pretty sure Eddie knew it. Eddie finished with the dishes first, and let out the water in the sink and then practically skipped out of the kitchen. Richie watched him go and could barely hold back his sigh.

He really wasn't sure if this made his day better or worse.

If they were dating, or even just a _thing_, then he could really appreciate the way Eddie looked in his panties and socks and crop tops with lace and pretty colours.

But they weren't, and Richie didn't want to be one of those assholes who just blatantly checked people out and made them feel uncomfortable.

Because Eddie had definitely had to deal with that in the past, and Richie had heard about it and been so angry that he had been ready to take on the assholes that Eddie had dated, or just been sleeping with. Eddie deserved more than people just objectifying him, even though sometimes Richie felt as though he wasn't much better.

Eddie had always liked pretty things, it wasn't as though it was a new things. Back when they were in high school, Eddie had liked to wear pastel colours and make sure his nails were filed down his hair was perfectly brushed back. Richie had loved his outfits then as well, but once they had gotten a bit older, and Richie had realized that there was a bit _more_ to the clothes than just a pale pink shirt with pressed powder blue shorts, it was like things had moved to a whole other level of fascination. Or obsession. Either word could really work. When they were seventeen, Richie had seen the hint of lavender lace under the band of Eddie's shorts when he had been stretching to try and get something from a top shelf, and a few months later, he'd actually seen the underwear, carefully folded in Eddie's drawer, hidden under his socks, undoubtedly away from his mothers prying eyes. For once, Richie hadn't actually run his mouth, keeping the fact he had found out very quiet and kept to himself until nearly two years later, when he had come back to his shared dorm room with Eddie early and found the smaller boy on his bed, studying in just a pair of white lacy underwear with tiny pink polka-dots, pink and grey socks that were thigh high and an oversized shirt that had actually been Richie's.

The image had been enough to fuel Richie's fantasy for _months_. Sometimes even now he thought back to seeing Eddie in his beautiful socks and cute underwear and _Richie's_ top, and it made him feel hot and prickly all over, but he had plenty more images now.

Eddie had been so surprised at Richie coming back early, eyes so wide they had nearly taken over his face and his lower lip had quivered as though he was going to cry, and Richie's heart had dropped, the fact that he had just been hit with an incredible wave of lust completely disappearing as he had moved over to the tiny single bed and sat down on the edge and asked Eddie what was wrong. Eddie hadn't said anything at first, his breathing had just started picking up in a way that it hadn't in a _long_ time, since they had been back in Derry and his mother had been overwhelming him, and Richie had quickly reached for the bottom drawer of Eddie's side table and grabbed the inhaler that Eddie still kept around and gave it to the smaller boy. Eddie had taken two puffs and held the inhaler tightly in his shaking hand and Richie wrapped a hand tightly around Eddie's shoulder, just waiting until he was ready to talk.

Eddie ended up saying that he just liked looking pretty. He knew that it was _weird_ and he knew that it wasn't _normal_, but he liked the way he felt in pretty socks and underwear and it wasn't just a sex thing, it was just a _thing_-thing for him. And then he had mumbled that it wasn't to say that it _wasn't_ a sex thing sometimes, because he also liked wearing sheer black panties and lacy thigh highs, and Richie was honestly a stronger man than he had ever given himself credit for because he managed _not_ to get a boner even with those visuals playing in his head. He was embarrassed at Richie for finding him like this, because he made sure to cover himself up before Richie got back to their shared room. Richie was sad that Eddie felt the need to hide all of this from him, because they hung out in their underwear a lot on Saturday and Sunday mornings, and Richie was in his boxers and Eddie was in plain black briefs, and he wished that Eddie had just worn what he felt most comfortable in.

So he told Eddie that, and Eddie's eyes were glassy and there had been tears clinging to his eyelashes, but he looked hopeful. And Richie had just told him the truth, that he loved him and he wanted Eddie to be himself around him. For a split second, Richie had wondered if Eddie had been able to see just _how much_ Richie loved him, because Eddie's eyes were searching as they flicked around Richie's face and dropped to his mouth, but then he was just smiling and falling into Richie's hug.

Then he started wearing his pretty things a lot more.

At first it had just been in their dorm room, when they were alone. It wasn't always lacy underwear and long socks and pretty coloured camisole tops all together at once. Sometimes it was just when they were watching movies—huddled on Richie's bed with the laptop balanced on their knees—Eddie would be in a pair of light pink pyjama shorts and one of Richie's too big for him shirts, and he would have a pair of purple and blue socks pulled up and over his knees, looking adorable and soft. Other times it would be no socks with a baby blue pair of underwear with lace edging and a simple white tee-shirt. Richie tried not to act any different, tried not to comment, although sometimes he would touch Eddie's socks and say that he was pretty sure that these were his favourite ones, or when he started wearing crop-tops that showed off his cute, flat stomach, he murmured that Eddie looked pretty. Sometimes Eddie blushed and smiled, sometimes he just waved Richie off, but he never seemed to mind.

A little later, he started wearing some of the clothes out in public. Not all of them, but some of them. Especially after he got his belly button done and had multiple little piercings with pretty colours and in shapes of flowers and love hearts and tear drops, he started wearing his crop tops out in public more, and Richie was _so proud_ _of him_. And instead of just wearing his pristine white socks, he started wearing his blue and pink ones, or his purple and blue ones or his green and pink ones. Never the super long ones that went over his knees and practically engulfed his slim legs, those were for when he was at home, but still his pretty ones.

Richie was so happy for him.

And now, it was years later, and they were twenty-seven now and all out in the real word, Richie working at a local TV station and Eddie was a preschool teacher, and they no longer shared a dorm room but an actual house, and Richie _still_ felt like an inexperienced eighteen year old when he caught a glimpse of Eddie in his pretty socks and underwear and crop tops.

"Chee? What did you want to order?" Eddie asked as he came back into the kitchen and pulled himself up to sit on the bench opposite Richie, swinging his legs and looking all around adorable. "I'm kind of feeling like Chinese, but I could be persuaded to go out for Thai."

"What about burgers? Or pizza?" Richie suggested as he started putting away the utensils he had dried. He already knew what Eddie's expression would be when he looked up, but he did it anyway and he broke out in a grin at Eddie's wrinkled nose. "Okay, how about...How about Italian? We could get like four of those pasta dishes and share them out?" Eddie's eyes lit up, as though he hadn't even thought about that, and then he was nodding with a grin. "You want to bring up the menu? And we can pick four?" There was a new Italian place that they had tried out about a month ago and it had been great, but a little expensive, so they hadn't tried it again, and so they didn't have a regular order. Richie knew that Eddie would still pick two pretty standard, _normal_ dishes that he had tried at other places before, so it'd be up to Richie to pick something different, as usual.

He didn't mind.

It was all part of their _thing_.

"Are you going to be working tomorrow?" Eddie asked, legs still swinging, and Richie couldn't help but glance down, and his lips quirked as he noticed the mint green nail polish on Eddie's toe nails, and the delicate gold chain around one of his slim ankles. He looked back up and Eddie was smiling at him, nose a little wrinkled, as though he knew what Richie was thinking, and honestly, by this point, Richie wouldn't be surprised. It had been _years_ that Richie had been in love with Eddie and thinking that he was _the most beautiful person on the planet_ and he was pretty sure that everyone else knew, it was really just a matter of time before Eddie realized. "So?" Eddie prompted, raising his eyebrows.

"No," Richie shook his head, answering the question Eddie had asked before he'd gotten distraction. "Won't be working this weekend." He didn't usually work weekends, but sometimes if they had a lot on, he would have to work a Saturday, and given the long week he'd had, it would make sense that Eddie thought he might be out tomorrow.

"Bev is going out for drinks with a couple of the new girls from her work and she invited me to come. Ben can't go coz he's working, so she just wanted to make sure there was someone to bail her out if something happened. You're good at making up shit if they end up being crazy ass drunks," Eddie grinned and Richie snorted.

"Yeah, alright," Richie nodded. "Sounds good." They hadn't actually been out in a while. Eddie preferred to stay in, he wasn't too big a fan of crowded places, so he liked dinner and drinks at their friends places rather than going out to a club or a bar, and Richie preferred to get stoned rather than get drunk, and he liked to do that on his couch where he could just fall asleep with the TV playing and Eddie usually curled up next to him. "Okay," Richie tossed his tea-towel down onto the bench and nodded down at the phone in Eddie's hand. "We gonna order?"

* * *

Richie woke up the next morning on the couch, feeling warm and sated, and he lifted his head to look at where Eddie was stretched out on the couch alongside him, his head on Richie's chest. There was no crick in his neck, because Eddie undoubtedly shuffled him around to rest his head on one of their cushions, and his back didn't hurt because six months ago, Eddie had convinced him to go _couch shopping_—given how much they fell asleep on the couch and the fact they were adults and could actually afford new furniture—and they had brought an incredible couch that was actually more comfortable than Richie's bed.

Plus, Eddie was on the couch, and not in Richie's bed, so that automatically made it better.

Richie tightened his arm around Eddie's waist and he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and pressing a very light kiss to Eddie's hairline. There was a small, muffled noise from Eddie that was adorable and sleepy and all Richie wanted to do was stay there on the couch, but his bladder was impossible to ignore. Plus his eyes and mouth were so incredibly dry that he it almost hurt to close his eyelids and he could barely swallow, so he needed to pay attention to that soon. Richie was careful as he shuffled Eddie off to the side and moved out from under him before heading to the bathroom.

Saturday mornings changed from week to week, because sometimes Richie worked so he wasn't home, and sometimes Eddie would volunteer at a library a few blocks away to read kids books for a couple of hours. Saturday afternoons and nights were different as well; shopping, going to the movies, dinners with their friends or all going out to Mike Hanlon's bar. Sometimes Beverly Marsh would talk them into trying something different like rock climbing or taking day trips to the beach, usually all of the Losers gang together. Sundays were the mornings that were solid and unchanging, they would always have brunch together, sometimes cooking and staying in, sometimes picking somewhere and going out, but always together, and then pretty much holed up in their apartment for the rest of the day, smoking and drinking a little, watching movies and playing playstation, recharging for the week ahead, just with each other, and it was Richie's favourite day of the week.

Richie went to the bathroom, and then decided to shower after splashing water on his face and using some eye drops. There were four different body washes inside their shower—and none of them were Richie's. There was a Moroccan Rose, a Raspberry and Mango, Vanilla Birthday Cake and Olive Pomegranate. Eddie was nowhere near the hypochondriac or completely obsessed with cleanliness like he had been when he was younger, but he still liked being clean, and he went a little further to reach that than most people. Richie didn't mind, and sometimes he liked mixing all the body washes together and using them all at the same time.

By the time he got out, the couch was empty and the blanket that he had left over Eddie's body was folded and slung over the back of the couch. Richie was only wearing a pair of sweatpants and his curls were hanging loosely toward his shoulders and dripping water onto his ivory skin as he moved around the kitchen. He began pulling things out of the cupboards and the fridge—eggs, bacon, mcmuffins, hash browns—and once he started cooking and the smell of bacon was in the air, Eddie appeared again, still looking all sleep rumpled but wearing a different set of clothes.

They didn't talk about the fact that they had fallen asleep together on the couch last night, because they never did, because that was just something that they _did_.

Eddie was wearing a loose pair of sky blue shorts and a light pink shirt that didn't quite reach the waist band of the shorts, so there was a strip of tanned skin that was exposed and the little bottom gem of the dangling piercings that Eddie had in was also showing, and grey pair of socks that came just up and over his knees. Richie watched Eddie out of the corner of his eye as Eddie hitched himself up onto the kitchen table and swung his legs back and forth.

"Is there is anything I can help with?" Eddie asked.

"Don't worry your pretty head, Eddiekins," Richie threw a grin over his shoulder as he moved over to the fridge to take out a bottle of orange juice. "I've got this." There was some grumbling from behind Richie that was undoubtedly still in response to the nickname that Eddie was _still_ trying to protest to, even all of these years later, but other than that, he didn't move. Richie poured them two glasses of orange juice and came over to put them on the table behind where Eddie was sitting, and then started dishing up their breakfast, giving himself almost double what he gave Eddie. The smaller boy had never had a big appetite, but if he was still hungry, he wouldn't be shying about taking more food from Richie's plate. "So what time is Bev's thing?" Richie asked as he put the plates down on the table and then straightened up in front of Eddie.

From how they were right now, Eddie sitting on the edge of the table with his knees parted, head tipped to the side a little as he looked upwards and Richie was standing in front of Eddie and towering over him, it would have been so easy to just take half a step forward, into the cradle of Eddie's thighs. Richie had wondered a hundred times about what would happen if he made a move, if he reached out and touched his fingertips to Eddie's lower lip, if he curved his hand gently around Eddie's hip, if he leaned in and pressed his lips lightly to Eddie's mouth...

Richie cleared his throat and stepped back.

"So? Bev's thing?" He asked, moving to sit down at the table and waiting for Eddie to join him, which he did with a sigh after a moment.

* * *

"Eddie!" Beverly cried out as Eddie and Richie walked through the bar door and spotted Beverly's shock of red curls at the bar, and obviously she spotted them at the same time. She was _also_ obviously several drinks deep, given her flushed cheeks and glittering eyes, and she hopped down off her bar stool and skipped over to them. "Richie!" She grinned as she threw her arms around both boys at the same time. "I'm so glad you're here—although, they're actually all fucking great. Me and Jazz are gonna go op-shopping next week, and me and and Lena are gonna go kayaking sometime, since Ben refuses to go with me."

"That's because you have zero coordination and you tipped the kayak the last three times he went with you," Richie smirked.

"Like you can talk about coordination," Eddie snorted from next to Richie and jabbed him lightly in the side. Beverly laughed and then turned back around to look toward the bar.

"Okay, so there's Jazz, Lena and Kaylah and this whole thing is nowhere near as painful as I thought that I would be, so I don't need saving, but feel free to join us," she told them and Eddie shrugged, glancing up at Richie.

"We haven't left the house in ages. I want a _driiiiiink_," it came out almost in a whine, which made Richie smile in a way that was endearing and as Eddie flounced away from them and headed toward the bar. When Richie realized that he was staring, he blinked and looked at Beverly who was watching him with a knowing look, her brightly painted purple lips curled upward.

"Fuck off," Richie grumbled.

"I didn't say anything!" Beverly protested before shouldering Richie. "Let's get you a beer."

"I'm thinking more along the lines of some Sambuca shots," Richie replied and Beverly's eyes lit up.

"Sounds good to me," she grinned. Eddie was already up on a bar stool next to one of Beverly's friends and waving down the bartender for a drink and Richie chose to stand with Beverly rather than sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"You want anything, Chee?" Eddie asked, looking back over his shoulder and Richie jerked his chin.

"Shot of Sambuca and then a Jack and coke," Richie replied.

"_Two_ shots of Sambuca!" Beverly corrected. "I want one!"

"Ooh, are we doing shots?!" One of the girls piped up, although Richie wasn't sure which one it was. She kind of looked like a _Jazz_ though, with pink streaks in her hair and two piercings in her nose.

"A round of shots!" The girl next to Eddie agreed enthusiastically. "Although I'm not doing Sambuca—I have some bad memories of nights on that shit." Richie laughed and so did the others, because everyone knew what it was like to have that specific alcohol that brought back _far_ too many bad memories that you just couldn't drink it anymore. In the end, Eddie ordered four Sambuca shots and two vodka shots and they were brought over along with their next round of drinks. They threw them back, and then Richie and Eddie were introduced to Beverly's work friends. The girl with the pink hair _was_ Jazz, then the girl next to Eddie with a black dress that literally had no back was Lena and Kaylah was the last one, sitting on Jazz's other side.

It never took very long for Eddie to get drunk, given he hardly ever had alcohol, mainly just stuck with weed, and Richie always liked watching Eddie get there. His cheeks got rosy and his eyes glittered and he chewed on his lips a lot and didn't care that his hair got a bit mussed up. Richie loved watching the process, and he usually loved the outcome as well, because Eddie got all touchy feely and cuddly, but when they were out at a club or a bar and there were other people around—especially people who were interested in hooking up with Eddie—it could lead to problems.

"You need to stop glaring," Beverly murmured at one point, after they had been there for about an hour.

"I'm not glaring," Richie retorted, even as he felt himself forcing his forehead to smooth out and his eyes to stop being so narrow, dropping his gaze down to his drink and trying not to think about the guy who was standing next to Eddie, laughing at something that_ Richie's Eddie_ was saying. What was really annoying was that the guy wasn't too pushy, he wasn't leaning all up in Eddie's space and trying to touch him and invading his personal bubble to the point where Eddie might be feeling a bit overwhelmed or Richie had the right to go over there and tell the guy to back off. The guy was good looking and he seemed nice enough, putting a little bit of distance between himself and Eddie with one elbow resting on the bar beside him, and Eddie seemed to be having a good time.

"You _are_ glaring," Beverly sung out under her breath and Richie sighed. "It's pretty clear that Eddie's not interested, Rich," the redhead sighed, giving Richie a knowing look.

"Seems interested to me," Richie grumbled as he swirled around his second Jack and coke of the evening before lifting it to his lifts and throwing it back in one gulp. Beverly rolled her eyes and then reached up to slap the back of his head sharply, his glasses sliding forward down his nose at the motion. "_Ow_!" Richie whined, rubbing the back of his head and looking at Beverly with a wounded look.

"Eddie is _very_ pointedly facing him with his knees pressed together so that guy couldn't get any closer if he tried, and he's looking over here every thirty seconds or so, at _you_," Beverly told him. "You guys really just need to get your shit together, before you end up forty year old roommates and this whole thing reaches a whole other level of pathetic." Richie's nose scrunched up. "Now, I'm gonna go and dance with my _other_ friends, who actually ended up being a good time, and you're gonna get over yourself and ask our beautiful Eddie to dance, okay?" And then Beverly was skipping off, to join with the girls that she had been at the bar with originally, leaving Richie at the bar by himself.

Or, with Eddie and his new friend.

Richie sighed and wondered if he should order another drink, but he'd already finished his second in an hour, on top of the two rounds of shots that they had done, and he hadn't eaten in a while so the alcohol had all gone to his head, and he was self-aware enough to know that he could be a bit of an asshole if he got drunk and ended up in a bad mood.

Especially if Eddie was the cause of the bad mood.

So he left the bar and headed outside, reaching into his jacket for his cigarettes and lighter as he went. He was pretty sure he heard Eddie giggle as he went, and that made his stomach turn over, and maybe shove the front door a little harder than necessary. As he leaned against the side of the building, a bit further down from the front door where most people are huddled to smoke, he can't help but think about the fact that Eddie had been wearing these light pink, high-waisted panties underneath the painted on skinny jeans that they were wearing.

Panties that this _random guy_ was probably going to get to see.

And touch.

And_ take them off_.

It was a thong, the little slip of lace disappearing between Eddie's cheeks, the high-waisted lace coming up and hugging at his hips and emphasizing that slight hour glass shape that he had going on. Underwear like _that_, that were a lot more revealing—like the crotchless panties that Richie had seen mixed in with their washing before—weren't things that Eddie wore around Richie, and he was _glad_. It was like _that_ was where the invisible line was drawn, but when they had been getting ready to go out just a few hours ago, Richie had been walking down the hall in socks and his button down with his tooth brush shoved in his mouth, and Eddie's door hadn't been closed, so he had been treated to a _very_ explicit view of Eddie bent over as he had been pulling over to roll his pants over his feet.

He had had to book it so fast down the hallway he had nearly tripped over his own feet.

And now it seemed as though someone else was going to be able to see Eddie in those pretty panties and it was going to be _on purpose_ and it just wasn't fair.

It had been a long time since either Richie or Eddie had hooked up with anyone. At least, it had been a long time since Richie had hooked up with anyone, and it had been a long time since he had _known_ Eddie had been anyone. And he was pretty sure he would know. The last person that Richie had taken home had been some girl with three tongue piercings at a big party that was thrown at his work about ten months ago. It had been a shit week and he and Eddie had been fighting and Eddie had disappeared three days before and had been staying god knows where and Richie had honestly just wanted someone to wake up with in the morning. Not at all fair to the girl, but she hadn't seemed to mind, given she had been the one to kick him out in the morning before either of them had woken up properly. From what Richie knew, it had been even longer for Eddie, about a month longer, and the only reason that Richie had known is because Eddie had come back to the apartment the next morning with two _very_ obvious hickeys on his neck, and he couldn't seem to met Richie's eyes. It had been awkward for a few hours, sitting at opposite ends of the couch in a way that they never did. Richie had _hated_ it, because that wasn't _them_, and it shouldn't be like this, and so he had kept on poking Eddie's calf with his big toe until eventually Eddie had snapped at him, and then giggled, and then they had shuffled together in the middle of the couch and pressed together as though everything was absolutely normal.

As though the nauseous feeling that had settled at the bit of Richie's stomach at the thought of Eddie being with someone else, and the obvious look of guilt on Eddie's face at being with someone else was absolutely normal.

Richie puffed his way through the first cigarette, and then through a second one, something he hadn't done in a while. He was putting off going back inside though, and so he was just about to light up a third cigarette when he heard someone clearing their through pointedly, and he looked up to see Eddie standing there.

"Chee?" Eddie asked, expression a little confused.

"Hey, Eds," Richie forced himself to keep his voice upbeat, but he knew that it came out a strained. So then he tried to force out a smile as well, but the way that Eddie's eyebrows pulled together told him that he had failed in that area too.

"You've been out here for a while..." Eddie trailed off, leaving it up to Richie to fill in the blanks. But Richie didn't, just putting the third cigarette between his lips and lighting up the end. Eddie sighed and his delicate fingers came up to play with his hair, fiddling with the quiff it was styled into, and Richie tried to tear his eyes away, but it was useless, and so in the end, he resigned himself to staring at Eddie and his perfect fingers and his sparkly eye make up and his pretty pink lips, blowing out a stream of smoke from the corner of his lips. "Are you coming back inside?" Eddie asked, and Richie knew that he was giving him a chance here, extending an olive branch.

Richie pursed his lips together, thinking for a moment, and then let out a bitter sounding snort.

"I think I'm going to head home, actually," he replied. "Seems like everyones good inside, Bev doesn't need any saving and...You're good," the words came out a little more pointed that intended and Eddie clearly heard them because his hand fell back to his side and his body jerked, back becoming rigid and eyes narrowing. Richie pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, only half smoked, and dropped it to the ground, stubbing it out with the toe of his scuffed boot. "I guess I'll see you _tomorrow_, Eds," Richie snipped out before turning on heel and walking away.

It was a dickhead thing to say, and to do—because it wasn't fair for Richie to act as though Eddie going home with some guy who seemed nice and was interested in him was a bad thing, and just leaving him without confirming that Eddie was actually going to do that was also shit because they always made sure that they had a safe way home—but Richie wasn't sure what was going to come out if he stayed any longer.

Eddie just looked so concerned and beautiful and _as though nothing was different_ and it wasn't fair that he was spending his time with some random guy who wasn't Richie, and it was muddling with his head.

Eddie _always_ muddled with his head.

By the time he got home, it was close to midnight, and Richie immediately packed the bong that they kept sitting just behind the TV in the lounge, and he breathed in deeply as he lit up the bowl. He had a bit more to smoke than he usually would, still all dressed up in what he had gone out in, just sitting on the edge of the coffee table and not settled in on the couch in his something comfortable with the TV playing, and once he had burned through what was in the bowl, he just kept on sitting there.

He was _fucking stupid_.

And he had been a total asshole to Eddie.

Richie put the bong down on the ground and rested his elbows on his knees, leaning his body forward and groaning through his teeth. His phone had been vibrating in his jacket pocket pretty much since he had left but he had very purposefully been ignoring it. Now, though, he pulled it out, and he had been expecting—_hoping_—that they were going to messages from Eddie.

Not one of them were.

Apart from a snapchat from a guy he worked with which would be completely unrelated, the rest of the notifications were all from Beverly. Two were missed calls, both with voice mails, and the rest were texts.

_What the fuck happened?_

_Richie?_

_RICHIE_

_Where are you? You're gone and Eddie's just left with that guy._

That was all the confirmation that Richie needed that Eddie really wasn't going to be home tonight, and he let out another groan, this one coming out a lot more pained, rather than angry. His fingers went into his hair and pulled at his curls, ignoring the pain, and squeezing his eyes shut as he _tried_ not to think about Eddie with the guy he had been with at the bar.

It wasn't working.

He wondered where they were now.

He wondered if they had even made it back to the guys apartment before anything happened.

He couldn't imagine Eddie being okay with something happening in the back of a taxi or uber, but then it wasn't as though he knew anything about Eddie's sex life. Not really. That wasn't his business. That wasn't their relationship. As much as he wanted it to be, it wasn't his place.

Richie let out another grown and his heart was thudding in his chest and he was about to text back Beverly and pretty much just _whine_ via message, when the front door banged open.

He spun around, eyebrows pulled together as saw Eddie standing in the doorway.

"Eds?" Even just the small word came out shaky as he moved to stand, his phone slipping through his fingers and falling to the ground. He didn't care though—he'd dropped his phone on a hundred other occasions, it was why Eddie had spent time putting on a screen protector with his little fingers—and his focus was completely on the small brunette in the doorway. "Are you okay?" Because Eddie really didn't look okay.

Not at all.

His hair was messed up and his lips were red, but it didn't _look_ like sex hair and kiss-swollen lips. Not that Richie was lucky enough to have first hand knowledge of what that looked like on Eddie, but he had a fair idea of what it looked like on _others_, and this wasn't it. This looked like he had been chewing on his lips nervously, and running his own fingers through his hair, sort of like how Richie had been.

"Eds?" Richie asked tentatively.

"Why did you leave me?" Eddie asked, and his throat convulsed as he swallowed hard. "Why do you also leave when you feel something happening between us?" And that really hadn't been what Richie had been expecting and his eyes widened, lips falling open. Eddie's face looked...Open and vulnerable and Richie knew that getting those words out must have taken a lot, so he couldn't just brush this off, he couldn't just pretend that it didn't happen, Eddie deserved a reply.

"I...I don't know..." he stammered.

"When we fall asleep on the couch," Eddie began, drawing in a deep breath and stepping into their apartment, kicking the door shut behind him, his voice getting a little stronger. "Whenever we fall asleep together on the couch, you're always gone before I get up. Just this morning in the kitchen, when you were standing in front of me, I _know_ you could feel it, and you just moved away. And tonight—you were upset and I came out to talk to you, and you just _left_. You just _walked away_—"

"You were flirting with that guy!" Richie blurted out, the words coming out before he could stop them. Eddie's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing.

"I was _talking_ to that guy!" He retorted. "I _flirt_ with you!" Richie didn't know what to say to that, and he probably looked like a completely idiot, mouth gaping at Eddie, lips parting and then pressing together several times as he floundered for something to say. "When are you _finally_ going to stop walking away and ignoring it and just fucking _kiss me_?!" Richie blinked at Eddie, looking at the space between them, and then huffed out a breath.

"Come here," his voice came out snipped. Eddie looked caught off guard by the comment and he took a hesitant step forward. His eyebrows were still pulled together, as though he was waiting for something, but Richie didn't say anything else, waiting until Eddie was standing right in front of him. The way that Eddie had gone along with it made Richie feel a bit steadier, and then Eddie was looking up at him from underneath thick eyelashes and Richie could see the glittery make up that he was wearing a lot clearer, and he was undoubtedly also wearing mascara as well, and Richie's breathing was only a little bit shaky as he lifted a hand to touch Eddie's face. His hand gently cupped Eddie's cheek, his thumb sweeping underneath Eddie's cheekbone before tucking behind his ear, at the hinge of his jaw, and he lowered his head slowly, eyes glued to Eddie's, looking for any sign that his best friend didn't want this.

But it didn't happen.

And as soon as their lips touched, Eddie's body seemed to _dissolve_ against his.

He was soft and supple and Richie couldn't stop his moan as he felt Eddie's body press against his. Eddie's mouth just _opened_ for him, and Richie's tongue pressed inside softly, not quickly, taking his time, because this was something that he had been waiting for for_ so long_, and there was no way that he was going to rush it. He ran his tongue along Eddie's lower lip, and then traces the corners of his mouth before running his tongue along the top lip. He tugs each lip gently between his teeth, bottom and then top, and Eddie felt as though he was _shaking_, before he finally slid his tongue into Eddie's mouth properly, curling it over Eddie's.

There was a whimper from the smaller boy and Richie felt as though his whole body was shaking in response to the kiss. Eddie just felt so perfect against him, and Richie had wanted this for so long, and it felt as though he was having an out of body experience.

"Eddie...Eddie, baby," Richie murmured as he pulled back and opened his eyes, and he could see that Eddie was trying to do the same thing, but he looked a little more fucked up than Richie was feeling, his eyes hazy and his cheeks flushed red. The term of endearment had just come out naturally, something that had been on the tip of his tongue for years, and Eddie sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he looked at Richie through half-lidded eyes, not looking as though he opposed to it at all. "I love you," he told him, proud of himself for keeping his voice at least _half_ as steady as it usually was. Eddie's breath was shaky as he exhaled and he attempted a little smile, a cute, knowing one that Richie had seen a hundred times before but never in _this_ scenario, but it came out a little bit wobbly.

"Fucking right you do," Eddie mumbled and then he was reaching up so that they were kissing Richie again. Richie couldn't help his huff of laughter into his friends mouth, relief pouring through his veins at the easy acceptance of the words that he had never been able to say in a romantic way to _anyone_, and he moved his hands. One went to Eddie's ass, cupping it, and the other went to Eddie's back to support him as Richie lifted him up in one quick motion. Eddie let out a gasp and then a giggle, but didn't pull away from Richie's mouth for a second. Richie had to open his eyes for a moment, because his mind was a bit messy and even though he knew this apartment like the back of his hand, Eddie was so _distracting_, and he needed to quickly map out a path from where they were to Eddie's room.

It was a given that they were going to go to Eddie's room, because that was where the smaller boy would be more comfortable. Richie's room was a bit of a mess—a lot of a mess—and he hadn't changed his sheets in two weeks. He didn't even know how long it had been since he had changed his duvet covers and pillow cases. Eddie probably wouldn't say anything, given the way he looked right now, but there would probably be little whispers in the back of his head, and Richie didn't want there to be _anything_ about this that was distracting Eddie, anything that made him feel uncomfortable, so when he started down the hallway, he knocked open Eddie's door with his hip, and then they were inside the bedroom and things settled in Richie's stomach that this was _happening_.

"I want the light on," Eddie mumbled as Richie turned around and sat down on the bed, Eddie on his lap, knees pressed against his hips, ass on his thighs.

"The main one?" Richie asked, looking over to the light switch by the door, which meant Richie would have to get up again, but if that's what Eddie wanted, then he would.

"No..." Eddie muttered, pulling away from Richie for a moment and reaching for something. A moment later, there was a light purple glow in the room, from the lamp on the bedside table, and then Eddie settled back on Richie's lap, resting his small hands on Richie's chest and letting out a deep breath. "Chee?" He said, eyes downward, not meetings Richie's.

"Yeah, Eds?" Richie whispered.

"I love you too," Eddie admitted softly. "Think I always have." Richie couldn't stop his bright smile, and Eddie's eyes glanced up quickly, to catch Richie's reaction, and he was clearly happy with it, because there was a smile on his face as well, and his cheeks looked even redder, and then Richie wasn't sure who leaned in first, but they were kissing again. They were kissing and Eddie was rolling his hips and it really wasn't Richie's fault that he was getting so hard because Eddie was so perfect on his lap. Eddie's hands moved, arms going around his neck, chests pressed together, and Richie's hands were trailing up and down his back, and then Eddie was pulling back again. "Are you gonna fuck me?" He asked bluntly and Richie squeezed his eyes shut and groaned.

"Fuck, Eddie," he gritted his teeth.

"Yes, please," Eddie sung out, wiggling his hips around a little, and he could obviously feel how hard Richie was underneath him, because he focused all of his weight and attention in that one spot. Richie's fingers turned in for a moment, digging into Eddie's shirt for a moment before he began pulling, jerking it up and over his head, glad that Eddie's hair was already a mess so that his friend didn't start bitching that _he_ was the one to mess it up. The shirt was thrown to the ground and he was left naked from to the waist, apart from the sprinkling of make up on his face and the piercing in his belly button. It was a dangling one today, not just a simple bar with studs, a little blue and silver butterfly resting against Eddie's skin with a shiny gem in the bar above.

"So pretty," Richie whispered as he gently touched his fingertip to the skin next to the butterfly. He could feel Eddie shiver under the touch and he watched as goosebumps broke out across Eddie's skin in the low, coloured light. "You're just so fucking pretty, Eddie, you always have been," he shook his head as he sighed before looking back up at Eddie. "Do you have any idea how hard it's been, keeping my hands off you?" Eddie shook his head, blinking and eyes wide. "Stand up for me, okay? I want you to stand up for me and strip down to your panties." Eddie swallowed hard before edging off Richie's lap and standing with wobbly legs.

Richie had been _dreaming_ about Eddie in his pretty panties for a long time.

He got to see him in these cute underwear that showed off the lower curve of his ass and long socks that clung to his legs and crop tops that teased skin of his stomach, but those were Eddie being free and comfortable to wear things that made him feel pretty.

These were different.

The underwear that Richie had glimpsed him in before they had left to the go to the club were very _specific_ underwear, and that was why Eddie didn't just wear them around the house.

These were pretty pink panties and Richie _really_ wanted to see Eddie in them.

Eddie undressed with shaky hands, glancing up at Richie every few seconds, as though checking that he was still there, and Richie partly wanted to palm himself through his jeans to give himself some relief, but he didn't want to risk his attention being drawn away from _anything_ but Eddie. It wasn't a strip tease or anything, but it was still Eddie getting undressed _for him_, and finally Eddie's shoes were pushed to the side, and his jeans were hung over the back of a chair, and he was standing there in just the high waisted pink thong, cock curving upward and creating an obscene bulge in the front of the underwear.

"Shit," Richie barely managed to get out. "Baby..."

"Yeah?" Eddie's voice was a squeak.

"I love what you wear, Eddiekins, I really do. Your pretty socks and your tiny shorts but—I think you should only ever wear these. Ever. Always," Richie stated and there was a giggle from Eddie. "_Please_ tell me you have these in other colours too."

"Blue, purple and lime green," Eddie sounded more confident now, giggling again as Richie groaned, closing his eyes for a moment. Then a thought occurred to him, and it made his stomach squeeze and he almost didn't want to ask, but the question was coming out before he could stop himself. It had been an issue since he was a kid, and it seemed as though his trashmouth wasn't going to stop now.

"Do you wear them when you want to hook up?" He asked and Eddie's body jerked a little, as though he knew exactly what Richie was asking.

"I didn't wear them hoping that I was going to meet someone at the bar tonight, Chee," he mumbled, and he did this thing with his feet, where he turned them inwards a little bit, which was something he had done since he was young, when he was feeling insecure and nervous. "I wore them hoping that _you_ would be the one to see them." Richie blinks and it feels as though all of the breath has been knocked out of his lungs.

As much as he had been _hoping_ that Eddie would say something like that, he didn't think he actually would, and now he was staring back at Eddie's crotch again.

"Okay," Richie hissed through his teeth, trying to control himself, because he was twenty-seven, not seventeen, and he wasn't about to come in his pants with barely any touching and just looking at Eddie with his little piercing and beautiful panties. "Can you turn around for me, baby? Can you let me see your bum?" And Eddie's eyelashes fluttered at his words before he turned around slowly, letting Richie see all of him, and Richie _tried_ to control himself, but then he was groaning again, because Eddie was just _fucking perfect_.

He had this peachy ass and the high waisted lace curved over his slightly rounded hips and the little strip of pink material disappeared between his cheeks, leaving them both on display for Richie to see.

"Shit, baby," Richie's breathing was coming out heavy now, and his hands were curled into fists over his knees and when Eddie turned back around to face him, he could see that the smaller boy was just as affected. "God, you're perfect. You are fucking perfect. Eddie, baby, you're just—" he had been about to say perfect again, but Eddie was clambering back onto his lap and pushing their lips together and shoving him back so that he was laying back on the bed, and he really wasn't mad about that development either. Eddie whimpered a little as Richie's hand mapped out his bare skin, scratching lightly over his spine, fingers light as they trailed over the high waisted band of the lace, and then as one of Richie's fingers gently slid down the crease of Eddie's ass, following the skinny slip of material of the thong, Eddie's lips went slack over Richie's mouth. "Yeah?" Richie whispered. "You like that?" The pad of his finger was dry and a bit rough, so he was careful as he traced the delicate skin underneath the material, the pucker that he found there.

Eddie whimpered again and it was a beautiful sound.

"I can't wait to be in here, baby," Richie whispered as he stared up at Eddie, and he was glad that he was wearing his contacts because his glasses would all be askew and smudged, but he also knew he was probably going to get all caught up and forget about taking them out before he went to sleep, but it was worth it. There was no way that he was risking missing something. "You're going to feel so fucking good." Eddie shuddered under his touch, rolling his hips down and then pressing his ass backwards, into Richie's touch.

Richie rolled them over in one swift movement, tucking Eddie under his body and swallowing his yelp with a quick kiss, his tongue swiping through his mouth for a moment before he was pushing off the bed. Eddie pushed himself up on his elbows, his legs hanging off the side of the bed and swinging a bit as he watched Richie undress. He was nowhere near as delicate about it as Eddie, nearly falling over twice as he struggled to get out of his skinny jeans and then his heavy boots, and Eddie was smiling, but it was in a familiar, sweet way, not in an exasperated way that Richie had gotten a couple of times in the past from other lovers.

But he shouldn't expect that, because it was _Eddie_.

When he put his thumbs under the band of his black briefs with obnoxious dancing red love hearts on them, Eddie's eyes zoomed in on every movement he made, watching every twitch of his fingers. Richie felt nervous about this part, because he knew that he wasn't lacking in this area, and it wouldn't even be the first time that Eddie was going to see Richie naked, but it had been a while, and this was with _intent_. And also, Eddie had never seen Richie _hard_.

"Chee..." Eddie's voice is so shaky, and his elbows fall out from under him and he's reaching out for Richie and making grabby hands and it's all just so adorable that Richie's heart is melting in his chest.

"God, I love you," Richie got out before he was grabbing Eddie under his thighs and manhandling him around, so that he was stretched out length ways on the bed, not across, and then settling between his thighs. Eddie parted for him easily, tipping his pelvis back and opening his legs, curling them around Richie and hooking his ankles around so that his heels were pressed against the base of Richie's spine, and Richie stared down at Eddie. "Is your stuff—is it in there?" He nodded at the bedside table, where the lamp was, and Eddie nodded, cheeks still flushed a pretty pink, and Richie kissed the tip of his nose before reaching over and opening the top drawer. Things were tidily organised, a note pad and a couple of gel pens, his iPad with it's flowery cover and a half finished pack of tic-tacs.

"Second drawer," Eddie prompted him, poking him in the arm pointedly and Richie grinned at him before shutting the drawer and opening the second drawer. His eyebrows lifted as he looked inside, noting not just the unopened pack of condoms and lube, but also the glittery vibrator, the shiny butt plug with what looked like a rose at the base and a little remote.

"Eds," Richie breathed. "Is this a _vibrating_ butt plug?"

"Maybe," Eddie poked him again. "But I don't want it, I want _you_. Come on, Chee!" Eddie wiggled a little underneath him, rolling his hips upward so that his erection in his panties rubbed against Richie's bare one. Richie made a mental note to come back to that later, but pulled out the condoms and lube, putting them on the bed just above Eddie's head and settling his lips back against Eddie's.

He knew that he was dripping, pre-come rubbing against the lace of Eddie's panties, and if this was any other situation, and he was getting any other type of fluid on something of Eddie's clothes, he would be annoyed and huffy about it, and immediately spraying it with with stain remover and getting ready to soak it and then put it through the wash, but Eddie was just groaning and going with it. In fact, Richie could feel that _Eddie_ was leaking through the material as well, could feel how wet the lace was. All he knew was that he wanted to be inside Eddie, and while that was happening, he _definitely_ wanted Eddie to still be in his panties.

"Can I make love to you in your panties, Eddie baby?" Richie asked, only pulling back far enough from Eddie's lips so that he could whisper out the words, his nose bumping against Eddie's. Eddie's eyelids closed for a moment and his breathing rasped as he nodded rapidly. "Yeah? You'd like that? If I buried myself inside you while you were still in your panties? You gonna come all over yourself? Mess up the lace?" Eddie whined and was basically trying to hump Richie, which was stupidly hot.

"Stop being a trashmouth and_ do it_," Eddie managed to get out and Richie couldn't help but laugh a bit, although it came out strained.

"I think you like my trashmouth," Richie replied, even as he moved to sit back on his haunches and grabbed the lube. "I think you like it a lot." Eddie looked as though he could barely keep his eyes open as he tried to watch Richie in the purple light of the room, pour some lube onto two fingers and then slowly reach between them. He slid the material of the thong aside with his pinky finger and rubbed the two fingers against Eddie's hole, spreading lube liberally around the area. "I think you've always liked it."

"I've always liked _you_, you asshole," Eddie grumbled, and Richie smiled as he slowly but surely pressed his pointer finger inside Eddie, and Eddie's body just _gave_ under Richie. Practically _sucked_ him inside.

"Fuck," Richie heaved out a breath. "Fuck, baby."

"I might—" Eddie was cut off for a moment, eyes squeezed shut. "I might have ridden my vibrator after I had a shower this morning, thinking about you." Now that Richie knew that he had a bit of prep, he only pressed his finger in and out of Eddie a few more times before he was easing a second finger inside of Eddie, once again, sliding in with almost no resistance, and Eddie just moaned and arched his back underneath Richie. The wet patch in the lace of his panties was obvious, the material darker, and Richie paused for a moment, pulling his fingers out of Eddie so that he could lean down and mouth at the head of his lovers cock through the material. "_Shit_!" Eddie cried out, hands going to Richie's curls and pulling at them in surprise. Richie could taste Eddie and himself mingled together, all salty and a little musky, and he wanted to keep going forever, wanted to take Eddie out of the panties so that he could actually take him into his mouth and have him explode down his throat, but they would have plenty of time for all of that later. So he had sat back again and and pressed two fingers back into Eddie without any warning and smiled at the way Eddie gasped.

"That's it, baby," Richie couldn't help but coo and Eddie looked as though he wanted to pull the fingers or say something snarky, but he didn't. Maybe it was because Richie was curling his fingers upwards and expertly finding that spot inside Eddie, and making Eddie cry out.

He was pretty proud of himself for finding that spot so quickly.

He put it down to knowing Eddie so well.

Inside _and_ out, apparently.

"You ready for a third?" Richie asked after a few moments of scissoring his fingers, even though it didn't feel as though he was doing much stretching. Eddie felt as though he was still pretty stretched out from before, which was making all of this a much quicker experience than expected.

Which was both good and bad. It was good that Richie was going to be able to be inside Eddie soon, but it was also bad because once he was inside, it was all going to be over very quickly, he was self-aware and man enough to admit that.

Next time, he had plans to eat Eddie out until he cried.

"Yeah...Yeah," Eddie mumbled out, eyes still closed, head tilted back. Richie gently pulled his fingers out of Eddie and he couldn't help but smile at the small whine of frustration that came from the other man. He picked up the lube and poured some more over his fingers, making sure to properly coat three before reaching down and circling them around Eddie's hole, gently pressing in. Eddie's breathing came out shakily, and as his rim stretched around Richie's fingers, his back arched off the bed, fingers curling into the top blanket.

"You're so beautiful, Eddie," Richie whispered. "So fucking beautiful." There was slight resistance now, so he took his time, properly stretching out Eddie, scissoring his fingers gently, making sure the gorgeous boy laid out in front of him was going to be ready for him. Eddie's legs were still twisted around him, pulling him forward, obviously wanting more, and finally Richie rested his other hand on Eddie's knee. "Are you ready?"

"_Yes_. Yes—_please_, Richie," Eddie whispered. Richie nodded, and he fumbled as he reached for the condom box. It took him a couple of attempts to unwrap the cellophane around the box, since the box itself was unopened and one of Richie's hands was lubed up, and Eddie giggled breathless and took it from him, ripping open the clear covering and then the box, taking out a condom and handing it to Richie.

"Much obliged, Eddiekins," Richie smirked at him, and Eddie just rolled his eyes before tossing the box on the floor, not seeming to care about the mess, which was _very_ un-Eddie of him. "I'm...I'm not gonna last long," Richie tried to laugh it off, even though he felt a nervous twinge with the admission, but Eddie just smiled and tightened the grip of his legs around Richie's waist.

Richie pushed inside Eddie, and it was honestly like a religious experience.

What made it even better—which he truly hadn't expected to be possible—was the fact that Eddie's eyes rolled back into his head and his hands came up to scratch at Richie's shoulders, as though he was having the_ exact same experience_ that Richie was.

"Chee!" Eddie babbled out. "Chee, babe, Richie, I—"

"Oh, Eddie, shit—" Richie wasn't much better and once he was fully sheathed inside Eddie, he had to freeze and take a moment to collect himself or he was going to come right then, as though this was the first person he had ever fucked. Then he looked back up at Eddie, and saw the way his eyes were still rolled backwards, eyelids half shut and lips parted in a silent whisper of Richie's name, and he had to take _another_ moment to breathe and collect himself.

When he began to move again, he braced his hands on either side of Eddie's head, staring down at his lover, loving the way that Eddie moved with him and how he was trying to force his eyes to stay open to meet his.

"You feel so good, baby," Richie's voice was strained, because he was not lying. Eddie was tight and hot, like a vice around Richie's cock, and he had no idea how he hadn't come already. Eddie was whimpering under him, short fingernails scratching at Richie's back, legs hooked around his waist, pulling him in faster and there was something about Eddie's breathing and the way that it felt as though he was shaking apart around him that made Richie wonder how close _he_ was. "Are you coming to come in your panties, baby?" Richie asked, wondering how much it would take to get Eddie off. He wondered if it would only take a couple of pulls of his hand, wrapped around Eddie's cock, to have him coming around his hands and over the lace. "Are you going to come for me?"

"Shit, Chee, I—I'm gonna—" Eddie was gasping and then his fingernails were suddenly digging in very pointedly and his hips thrust up sharply before his body stilled and Richie stilled inside Eddie as he realized what had happened. He blinked a few times and stared at Eddie, who was breathing heavily and had his eyes closed, face serene as he bathed in his post-orgasm glow.

"Holy shit, baby," Richie whispered. "You just came untouched."

"Yeah, yeah," Eddie opened an eye, and the corner of his lips quirked upward. "Don't let it go to your head." Richie grinned, leaning forward to kiss Eddie before he was adjusted himself, bringing himself up on his knees and holding onto Eddie's hips so that he could push into the smaller man a lot harder.

And maybe also because now he could see the sticky mess that Eddie had made.

Maybe a lot because now he could see the sticky mess that Eddie had made.

"Shit..._Shit_," Richie groaned as his eyes flickered between the messy pink lace and Eddie's softening cock underneath and Eddie's flushed face, and then he was emptying into the condom, his thumbs pressing so hard into Eddie's hip bones that he was pretty sure he was going to leave bruises behind.

Admittedly, he wouldn't mind.

They only did a half-assed job of cleaning up, laying side by side, and it was nothing like the other late night encounters that Richie had had in the past, where he was putting a good amount of distance between himself and the other person and already planning his escape in the morning. He was dragging Eddie half on top of him and looping his arm around his waist and burying his nose in his neck.

"Oh my _god_, you're even _more_ of an octopus after you've had an orgasm," Eddie pretending to groan, but Richie could seen his grin. He reached out to turn off the light and then as they were about to fall asleep, Eddie spoke up. "Oh, Chee? Don't forget to take out your contacts." Richie smiled in the dark.

"I love you, Eds," he stated, reveling in the fact he could say that out loud now.

"I love you too, Chee," Eddie responded sleepily, snuggling up under his chin.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, thoughts? Please? Comments? Let me know? Yes? Haha.  
Okay, so I've thought about doing a longer Reddie. Initially I wasn't sure whether I wanted to do an A/B/O or Vampire AU, but I've decided on Vampire for now, I think. Might do A/B/O later. Sort of thinking around the 20k - 25k mark? What are your thoughts? I also just really want Eddie in cat ears? Haha.  
Leave a comment down below and hit me up on my socials :)
> 
> Tumblr: SereneCalamity  
Twitter: CalamitySerene


End file.
